Angel's Blood
by Bishiehuggler
Summary: AU: OMG!!! I UPDATED!!! It's a miracle! *CH 11 UP* YugixYami shounen-ai. Yami is a fallen angel who has escaped from the Gods to help Earth...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: God! Can't you peeps get it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't even own this computer. It's my mom's -_-;  
  
Angel's Blood  
By: Bishiehuggler  
Chapter one: Conspiracy and Punishment  
  
He looked up, piercing crimson eyes never wavering as he stood on the podium. He had done a terrible wrong,   
interfered with his superiors plans and would now be judged accordingly for what he had done. He was sifting   
through many possible escape strategies, each one more outrageous than the last. He was jerked out of his reveries when a booming voice reached his ears. He listened intently to what he had to say.  
  
"Yami no Yuugi, the Court of the Gods finds you guilty for hanous crimes of treason, four accounts of murder and an assasination attempt in the first degree. You shall be scentanced to agony forever, sealed inside the Shadow Realm, your soul used as food for the monsters that lived there." Osiris, God of the Dead and Final Judgement, had spoked his condemning words for all spirits, souls, gods and demons collected would hear the just punishments the traitor would recieve.  
  
Set, God of the Desert, spoke up-out of line, of course-and no one in the room had enough compassion for the prisoner to stop him. "Yugioh!" he sneered, "Living in the place you tried to dispell. Oh, it must be agony to just hear this!" The god lauged in the young man's face. Set had insulted him in the worst possible way. If anyone would had looked, they would have seen that Yugioh's usual calm, collective air was gone. In its place was a burning rage. The gold, upside-down pyramid clinked against its chain as his eyes darted around, looking for potential targets like a mad, serial killer would do. Unfortunately, nobody noticed since they were filing merrily out of the courtroom, happy that the boy under them would not bother them again. The blast caught them off guard.  
  
He had lain the courtroom to ruins, focusing almost all of his magical energy into the attack. Many were knocked unconsious, overwhelmed by the force. Everyone in a ten-foot radius were killed. Excluding Osiris, of course. He would have to come back for him later. Right now he had more important things to do. Like saving his hide. The King of Games had been persued the moment he left the courtroom. A blast flung him off the ground.   
  
'No matter,' he thought with his trademark smirk, 'I always was a great flyer.' His snow-white wings burst rather ungracefully from between his shoulder blades and he clumsily righted himself, dodging fire arrows, energy balls, holy spears and the lot as he flew to sanctuary.  
  
He never made it.  
  
He was looping, back flipping and barrel rolling to the best of his abilities, but still it was not enough. Pain rocketed through his left side while blood obscured his vision. He looked at his injured wing. It had been snapped in multiple places. Charred feathers fell away like water pouring over a bucket that was full to the brim.  
  
'Shit,' he thought as he regained his sanity, crumpled, and fell from the sky.  
  
***  
  
Yuugi stuffed his face with toast as he yelled a muffled goodbye to his granfather and dashed out the door, slamming it behind him. He them came back, with an exasperated look on his face, trudged upstairs and hurtled back down with bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
'Being in a frantic hurry leads to forgetfulness, I guess.' Sugoroku Mutou thought with his eyebrows raised as his grandson tore down the street. He sighed, 'If only Yuugi would wake up earlier.'  
  
The said boy stopped to catch his breath and check his watch. He only had two minutes to run halfway across town to Domino City Junior High. He cursed his genes. For a boy of fifteen he was short for his age. An amazing 4'7" that even a tall eight-year-old could surpass (AN: I made his height up, but Rebecca Hawkins WAS taller than him). For this reason alone he was often picked on by older, taller boys that had brains the size of peanuts. But what he lacked in height, he made up for with heart. When you took the time to look deep in his amethyst eyes, you would see the passionate flame of dedication there. He was determined to help anyone in need, never considering himself to the point where it inflicted bodily harm.  
  
Yuugi shook his head, his gold, black and red hair teasing his face cruelly as he tossed himself back to reality. He looked watch again and gasped in pure horror. 30 seconds left! He ran down the streets as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. He abruptly stopped and slapped his forehead.  
  
'Wake up call! Shortcut right in front of you!' he mentally shouted to himself. A dark alleyway, shadowed over by two huge apartment buildings, would let him cut at least 2 blocks of the distance. He gulped. It looked creepy, but he was downtown in broad daylight, which ment there was nothing to lose (AN: Yes its spelt like that, not "loose"). He thrust his childish innocence aside and walked briskly through the alley.  
  
He stepped in a deep puddle. "Blech!" he cried, jumping out. His fear took over and made him think about it. 'A huge puddle. No rain for weeks,' the water seeped into his shoes. He grimaced. 'Warm.' He shook his head, skirted the puddle and out the other end of the alley. His shoes made loud squelching noises and it was getting disgusting, so he decided to take them off.  
  
He bent down to undo the laces and screamed bloody murder. For that's what it was. His perfectly white tennis shoes were stained with someones thick, red blood. And since it was still warm-  
  
Yuugi turned around dramatically slowly, like in those horror movies. He then screamed for someone to call an ambulance. By some trick of the light, or angle of the sun, he was allowed to identify the blood's owner. He wore an upside-down pyramid on his neck, connected by a chain. It clinked a little. But he wasn't paying attention to that. The young owner looked exactly like him!  
  
***  
  
In the distance the tolling of a bell was like an ironic reminder of how twisted Fate was. Of what Yuugi Mutou was supposed to do, and what he ended up finding.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bishiehuggler: Well, was that any good? I hope so, I spent 2 whole hours writing it, them 5 hours typing it. -_-;;;  
Well, now that you know how terrible I am on computers, Read and Review! And any flamers will get flamed themselves!  
I hate flames, and I'm the type of person who will kick a table back if I stub my toe on it. God I'm wierd. 


	2. Gathering Wits

Bishiehuggler: Hey, I'm back! *Eminem music plays in the background*  
  
Malik: Why are you still writing this? You only got 1 review.  
  
Bishiehuggler: *points to the sky and fire burns in the background* one fan is like one hundred!  
  
Malik: *sweatdrops* But its just one person.   
  
Bishiehuggler: *ignores* Well, time for the disclaimer  
  
I do not own Yugioh! There, I did it, happy?  
  
Malik: You still didn't answer my question.  
  
Bishiehuggler: *still ignoring* on with the fic!  
  
Angel's Blood   
  
by: Bishiehuggler  
  
Ch.2 Gathering Wits  
  
  
  
The disembodied, childlike voice echoed through the walls of his laberynth of a soul room. Yugioh looked up. Why a boy would want to have a one-sided conversation with someone who wasnearly dead was beyond him. But, it had certain perks. Any tidbit of information may help disguise him on Earth-where he was told he fell-so he hung on to every word his informant, Yuugi had to say. So far, though, most of his information was personal. Like him living with his grandfather, helping him out with the game shop he owned, etc. Which was quite useless, but he put it in the back of his head, just in case. His eyebrow rose, something was different this time.  
  
  
It was very tedious to hear a child crying. He was terrible with children. To put the icing on the cake, every time the noise bounced around the walls, the volume increased a hundredfold. It took our King of Games just ten seconds to figure out what was wrong. Anzu, a friend who was the topic-of-choice for discussion, must have turned down Yuugi.  
  
'Anzu this, Anzu that...What about the angel crippled on the bed, huh?' He decided it was time to wake up before he went deaf. His eyes were almost glued shut from sleep, but as his vision cleared, he almost fell of the bed. It was like looking into a mirror. Well, a wimpy mirror crying into a pillow, but still! How could someone look almost the same as him? Yugioh wrapped his arms around the small bundle and proceeded to rock him back and forth. Startled, Yuugi looked up, violet eyes meeting crimson in a quiet understanding.  
  
***  
  
It was a while before they broke apart. Yuugi had stopped crying long ago, but felt the need for comfort all the same. He sheepishly looked at the bed. "Ano~...Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Nah, I owed you for finding me, I had to pay you back somehow. I just have to say that Anzu is very undeserving if she could let something as cute as you get away." Was it possible to have your jaw drop and blush to your ears at the same time? I guess so.  
  
"You heard-"  
  
"-everything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Luckily, or maybe miraculously, Jounouchi ran in just then, breaking the silence before it became a little uncomfortable. "Yuugi! I heard that Anzu-" He stopped and gaped, wondering if he was seeing double.  
  
"You're Katsuya Jounouchi-kun, ne?" Yugioh inquired. Then Honda walked in. He took one look in the room and rolled his eyes. It was gonna be a long day.  
  
***  
  
The King of Games snorted to himself. Everything had gone perfectly, so he wondered what Fate was playing at. No authorities questioned where he came from and if Yuugi-tachi did; he would just lie and say he had amnesia or something. Yuugi let him live with him, his jii-chan and his mother (his father was dead) on one condition. That he would let Yuugi nickname him Yami.  
  
Japan was easy enough to get used to. Heaven and Earth resembled each other greatly. Well, except for the magic. They had guns for mindless killing instead. He smirked and shook his head. The last time he was on Earth was 5000 years ago, in Ancient Egypt. As Pharaoh, he led thousands into battle; it wouldn't be too hard to raise an army here.  
  
Right now he had more important matters to attend to. Yami looked at his wing and grimaced. It looked like a broken up chicken wing that had been sitting on the barbeque too long. Add scars and charred feathers and you have a perfect dish that could gross anyone out. He looked at his other wing and almost burst out laughing, though nothing about it was funny. It had been a perfectly healthy white before. Now, it was ebony throughout, eating up the light from the room. Well, he was a Fallen Angel. It was obvious that this would happen. He dismissed it before he got emotional. Without thinking he took his damaged wing ad pulled hard outward, in hopes of rebreaking it to set it properly. Sickening wet cracks echoed through the halls.  
  
Downstairs, Yuugi had just gotten back from bying groceries. He heard a scream and cracks coming from upstairs. 'Yami.' he thought to himself. He rushed upstairs and threw open the bedroom door, ready for anything. Well, almost anything. It was like floating in a dream state; yet, this was more of a nightmare. Black feathers as deep as shadows littered the floor. In the corner was the source. "Yami."  
  
His wing had rebroken, all right. Too well. The pain was something unbearable. Burnt skin was even peeling off. "Yami." he heard. He turned to see Yuugi, tears running down his face. "Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"Because you might think-" Yugioh was cut short by a finger pressed to his lips. Yuugi beckoned him to sit down as he gathered up some bandages.  
  
"Iie." Yami said simply. "Just straighten the wing out, I want to show you something." Yuugi complied and Yami muttered a spell quickly, under his breath. White light spread from the base of his hands and radiated to his wings, which slowly began to heal. Two minutes later the wing resembled the other, healthy and strong with black feathers.   
  
Yuugi sighed as if he let out a breath he had been holding for a long time. "You look beautiful..." He said dreamily, making Yami blush and sputter. Then he got tough. "Why the hell did you have that wound in the first place?!"  
  
Yami wondered if he didn't notice that he was an angel. But instead he sighed and told Yuugi, "Get all your friends together, you deserve an explaination."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Yami: In the next chapter.  
  
Yuugi: _ 


	3. Explainations and Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
Okies. Here I am, no rough draft, totally unprepared, without an idea in my head, looking for Inspiration to dawn on me.   
Stupid, I know. But, Ohhhmmmm... I feel it coming... Yes!   
  
"Who the hell invented pistachio ice cream?!"  
  
Ummm... O.K...this time it otta work.  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler  
  
Chapter 3: Explainations and Happenings  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yugi looked over at his friends around the table, giggling at their shocked faces. Yugioh had shown his wings to them the second after they sat down at the kitchen table. No explainations. Nothing. Now their jaws had dropped to the floor.   
  
'I wonder if I should take a picture,' Yugi thought. 'I did tell them that he was an angel. Didn't I?'  
  
Yugioh's ebony wings stretched all around the table, curling behind Jounouchi's head. He recovered and asked, "What the hell are you?" with all the disbelief he could throw.  
  
"A fallen angel." was the simple, clipped reply.   
  
"That is so amazing!" Anzu giggled a little and nuzzled her way under the feathers. Yugi looked crestfallen. Yami grunted and pulled his wings back into his body.  
  
"Who are you and why're you here, 'Yami?'" Honda demanded more than inquired.  
  
"Is this some kind of interrogation?" The King of Games got determined looks from everyone but Yuugi, who was smiling encouragingly at him. He sighed, "Look, I'm gonna be short and to the point on this one-" The audience sat back in their chairs for a long story.   
  
"Alright. My name, Yugioh, is my true one. I was a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt 3000 years ago. [AN: Before I said 5000. Stupid dubbers.] I was better known as the King of Games, for I could win any game to date, and had mastered the Shadow Realm so it would bend to my will-"  
  
"What's the Shadow Realm?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"A place of infinite darkness where you play dangerous games with the stakes being as high as Life and Death."  
  
"Oh." he got an expectant look. "You can keep on with the story now."  
  
"When I died I was put on the God's Council, like every other Pharaoh."  
  
"Why is that?" Yuugi asked. The King of Games snorted and rolled his eyes. He _was_ never really good with children. But   
he couldn't really blame the kid for not knowing.  
  
"The Pharaoh represents Horus, God of Life. So being Pharaoh makes you Horus on Earth."  
  
"I see." he probably didn't.  
  
"It was then I learned of the parallel dimension similar to Heaven and Earth, through the Shadow Realm. Ano~ Let's call it The Unknown, agreed?" All nodded.  
  
"They had battled us for millenia. Then the Council decided they'd drop a powerful bomb into the dimension, using the Shadow Realm as the gateway. I was livid, so I divised and carried out a plan to seal the Realm so they couldn't use it.  
  
"Naturally I was caught. I tried to escape, got hit in the process, and fell here.  
  
"So basically Osiris, the Ancient Egyptian God of the Dead and Final Judgement, has no objectors now, and is gonna drop Earth into a rival realm, using it like a bomb, to destroy them." That got everyone. They were horrified, including Yuugi. Tears welled up in the little boy's eyes as he shook his head violently. Yami fought the urge to comfort him.  
  
Chaos ensued between Yuugi's friends. "You're kiddin'!" Jounouchi screamed. Yugioh raised an eyebrow and made a noise of disapproval. He already knew they weren't going to take it well, but he wasn't expecting the room to break into pandemonium.He could barely catch the statements flung across the room as the volume increased. Then someone whispered into his ear.  
  
"Why won't the other gods...stop him..." It was Yuugi. The boy looked scared out of his wits. Yugioh raised his hand for silence and the room dropped it's noise level so quickly, it was shocking. He then put his arm around Yuugi's shoulders to brace him.  
  
"Because all of the Ancient Egyptian Council are on his side." Bracing did the trick as Yuugi nearly fainted.  
  
"But what about the other religions with other gods and goddesses? What's their opinion?" this was Honda.  
  
The King of Games laughed, which sounded like a grim bark coming from an injured hound. "Osiris, Ra, Isis, etc. are all Egyptian equivelants of other gods in other mythologies" -he paused to let it sink in, then stated the obvious- "they're all the same."  
  
Silence. You could hear a pin drop.  
  
Anzu was the only Christian of the group. She always took her beliefs seriously. Now some guy just walked in and said that her cult's gathered opinion was for naught. So she did what was human nature. She questioned him. "What about the religions with a single-"  
  
Yugioh cut her off and waved his hand nonchalantly, "All-Mighty God? Like the Christian, Islam, Jewish and other religions? Horus-being leader of the Council-made that God himself. A puppet on a string. A figurehead. Really a false idol that he killed a good fifty years ago."  
  
"The miracles."  
  
"Horus's doing."  
  
"The 'Ten Commandments?'"  
  
"Just guidelines for you to follow, so your will to fight back is extinguished."  
  
"Heaven?!"  
  
"That one is real."  
  
Anzu leapt for joy. Then she stopped and narrowed her eyes. "It's not a twisted, bloody place where every poor, unsuspecting soul is tortured to non-exsistence, is it?"  
  
"Nope." Yami answered simply. Everyone fell over, anime-style. "It's really an alternate dimension where the Council is the reigning government."  
  
Jounouchi summed it up for everyone, dripping with sarcasm. "So, basically you want everyone to disband their hopes and dreams to follow you to fight to the death-" he took a deep breath "-so the Earth isn't used as a nuke."  
  
"Yup, that's pretty much it."  
  
"O.K! I trust you!" Yuugi exclaimed with the innocent cheeriness only he could muster. This brought on massive sweatdropping.  
  
"Chotto, Yuugi!" Jounouchi yelled. "I've been thinking-"  
  
"-Uh, oh." Honda grumbled.  
  
The dirty blond punched him. "What I was saying is that, how can we trust you? I mean; you fall out of the sky; in a pool of blood; then you state something that might be entirely untrue, that turns our world upside-down, and you expect us to trust you?!"   
  
Yami no Yuugi set his piercing gaze on the teen, making him shiver. " Valid point, but, if you want to die, fine. I tried. The only way we can stop this thing is if we all believe in each other and band together to create an army to defend ourselves."  
  
"How the hell can we raise an army, when what you're doing totally defies human nature?" Honda asked.  
  
Yugioh thumbed his chin and came up with this answer. "Well, I was thinking of raising an army in the United States of America. I mean, they are all going to hell for worshipping money anyways." That resulted in a massive anime fall [AN: And the author gettin' her unpatriotic ass flamed]. Yami scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, ignoring the pile of twisted limbs and bodies beside him. "Now all I need to do is figure out how make them believe me..." The pile had just fallen into the basement.  
  
Yuugi scrambled up the steps and back into the kitchen with the obvious answer "Fly around!" he yelled at his ally, nose-to-nose. His eyes were starry in memory. "Once someone sees you flying around, they'll have to believe!"  
  
The elder lookalike gazed at his smaller form. 'Why didn't I think of that?' Then he smiled and decided to brighten his mood. He put his index finger and his thumb in between his and Yuugi's noses. He spread them apart, then took them away, showing the distance between themselves. Less than an inch of free space. Yuugi turned away and quickly skitted across the floor, blushing.  
  
************************************  
  
Bishiehuggler: Okay, that sucked. All explaination and random humor. Oh, for the record I'm gonna make Honda a little more intellectual and Anzu _really_ isn't Christian, I made it up. I hope the .txt documents on Notepad work out this time. I checked back once to find my endnotes cut off. I was thinking of making this fluffier/bloodier. Guess it didn't turn out the way I expected. Ah, well R&R, Flamers will be flamed. Oh, I'm Christian & do believe in God. 


	4. Gomen nasai!

Gomen, gomen, gomen! I'm going away for 2 weeks and I can't update! And I would've updated (for Ch. 3) a week ago if it  
wasn't for my technologically challenged father screwing up the computer. Oh man, headache all week trying to get him to fix it. Sorry-  
  
Malik: You said that enough! Just get on with it will you!  
  
BH: Yeah, but I have to apologize for you, your Yami, Ryou and Yami Bakura-chan not being in the fic.  
  
Yami B: Didn't you say I was gonna be an assasin?  
  
Ryou: She decided to trash the idea weeks ago.  
  
Yami B: THEN WHY DID SHE TELL YOU AND NOT ME?  
  
Ryou: *innocently* 'cause I'm smarter.  
  
*Yami B punches Ryou*  
  
Ryou *stumbling around*: I am so smart. S-M-R-T.  
  
BH: YAMI BAKURA-CHAN NO HURT RYOU!  
  
*Gargantuan fireball roasts Yami B.*  
  
Malik: -_-;;; Well, he had that coming.  
  
Yami B: *sizzle, hiss*  
  
********************  
  
O.K. now that I got that randomness out of my system, the thank you's! (Since I only got 5 reviews, it's gonna be easy @.@)  
  
Yami Dragoness: You reviewed twice, you like me! You really like me! *cries*  
  
Bleeding Angel: for saying I show promise as a writer *blushes*  
  
Sugar-chan Li Xiang: Sure you can put my story up! If anything technical on my part is involved, then I'll probably blow up your website, though. ^^;;;  
  
And finally:  
  
Shadow Weaver and Ikira: Thanx 4 reminding me about letting annonymous (that's how you spell it) reviewers review. ^o^;;; 


	5. Casualties of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh *peers at Yami* ...yet...  
  
Well, finally back after 2 weeks of isolation from the world. Well, anyways, Since I can't put Malik, Ryou and their Yamis in the fic, I might as well post a little something I've been cooking up with Ryou & Yami B-chan. The only prob is, I don't have a title for the thing! ;_; Maybe I can think of somethin' while typing this. It'll take over an hour anyways. "C'est encroyable..."  
  
Fav. quote: "Death is only the beginning..." [Hehe, you might want to remember that.]  
  
Jap. words that I may (or may not ^o^;;;) have used:  
  
Yami=Dark/Darkness  
  
Hikari=Light  
  
Aibou=Partner  
  
Jii-chan=Grandpa (intimate text)  
  
Ojii-san/Ojii-sama=Grandfather (polite text)  
  
Gomen (ne)=Sorry  
  
Gomen nasai=Sorry (in a polite context)  
  
Kitsune=Fox (foxes are sly pranksters in Jap. mythology)  
  
Did I miss any?  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler (who else?)  
  
Chapter 4: Casualties of War  
  
Yuugi blushed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. It was an involuntary reaction to being around Yami. The said spirit was lying on his stomach, well toned arms wrapped around a pillow. His ebony feathers accented the tanned skin of his muscular (and conveniently bare) back. It made Yuugi want to go over and bury his face in the fallen angel's wings.  
  
The said angel snorted, as if he had something else in mind. His eyes cracked open and immediately directed to Yuugi. The smile that broke out over his graceful features gave the small boy butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Ohayo, Hikari-chan," Yugioh gave his lookalike a hug, smirking and pretending he didn't see the cute boy blush. He had battled back and forth with Yuugi for two weeks, trying to get that name. 'If I am to be called Yami-chan, or whatever, I get to call you Hikari-chan!' He won out in the end. He was the King of Games, after all.  
  
"How did the speeches go?" Yuugi had a kitsune-esque smile on his face, "Did you capture Japan with you're words...or your looks?" He gently elbowed Yami.  
  
Yami chucked quietly and ruffled Yuugi's hair. "The ratings for my broadcast were quite high, so I'm expecting both."  
  
Yuugi's eyes went starry. "Maybe it'll go international! Then the whole world would be fighting with us!" This got a sweatdrop in response.  
  
"Come on, time for school, Hikari."  
  
Yugioh watched as the little teen dashed down the street. He smirked and leaned against the doorway. 'I'm getting soft.' he berated, but he really didn't care. He felt that the kid needed protection and he'd do everything to keep his aibou safe.  
  
**********  
  
Yuugi sighed happily. All day, people had been smiling and waving at him, confirming that the recruiting broadcast over the airwaves had been a big success. 'Some girls even asked for my number to call Yami-chan.' His smile turned into a frown as he thought of Yami being attracted only to women.  
  
Suddenly, a twinge of foreboding ran down his spine as Yuugi rounded the corner of his street. A bright flash of light stunned him while a shockwave knocked him to the ground. The roaring sound of an explosion that followed temporarily deafened him.  
  
He got to his feet shakily and ran as best he could to the Turtle Game Shop with legs that felt like jelly. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. [AN: Typical.] Smoldering debris was all that was left of his home. Tears ran down his face as he rifled through the wreckage for some sign, anything, that could ensure him that Jii-chan and Yami were alright. Glass tore at his hands and smoke dulled his already jarred wits. Like some sort of miracle, a hand appeared under a wooden board that he had moved.   
  
'Too bad that there are no Gods to perform them.' the small, skeptic part of his mind told him. But Yuugi never listened to that little voice and probably never would. His innocence was just too overpowering at the time, so he smiled, overjoyed and cried "Jii-chan!"  
  
His muscles ached from overexertion and his lungs burned from the smoke that polluted the air but Yuugi willed himself to go on. Finally he exhumed enough rubble to pull Sugoroku Mutou out. Ambulance sirens rang louder and louder in his ears, so he breathed a sigh of relief. 'They'll help Jii-chan.' He knew he could do nothing more for the elder. Yuugi then filtered in the sounds of small explosions and steel clashing that had been going on for most of the aftermath. 'Wh-where is it?' the tri-colour haired boy scanned the scene. A couple of white and black feathers floated around him. Some were splattered with blood. He looked up. 'Yami!'  
  
**********  
  
Indeed, Yugioh was fifty feet in the air, fighting Atlas, a Greek Titan sent by Osiris himself to bring the King of Games' head back on a silver platter. From first glance, one could easily tell that Yugioh was not in the same mindset as the one that had watched Yuugi run off to school just hours before. His ebony wings were flared and rigid, like a bird's, intimidating others wandering on its territory. His face was hard, his jaw set and his features put into a permanent tone of determination. In his eyes, cold fury danced and flickered like a candle burning at its best.   
  
Even his clothing was different. Instead of the leather shirt and jeans he had borrowed from Yuugi; strange, scaly, black armour covered his chest. He wore leather pants for leg protection. Two red jewels fastened a long black cape-lined with deep violet and seamed with gold-to his shoulders. Hanging at his hips was a silvery belt looped with the sheath of a sword. The long, thin blade-the unmistakeable trademark of a rapier-was held in his right hand. The Sennen Puzzle was hanging from its chain around his neck. [AN: Big description, I know, but if you picture him the way I do, it's definately worth it. *drools*]  
  
The fallen angel smirked and took a vertical swipe at the Titan, who locked swords with him. "If you're here, fighting me, then who's holding up the Earth?"   
  
The middleaged redhead broke off and said, "Simple. Nut. She holds up the sky, why not the Earth as well?" He thrusted and Yugioh blocked.  
  
"I'd assumed that since Geb is God of the Earth, he would have taken the job." Yami jabbed.  
  
"Nah, too lazy." He danced back out of the way, "Why the hell am I talking to you, anyways?"  
  
The smirk grew wider. "You always have been the stupid one, Atlas." He easilly dodged the shard of ice thrown at him. "So," he continued casually, like he wasn't fighting a life-or-death battle, "How'd you find me?"  
  
Atlas' face clouded over in a fit of rage. "You attracted international attention with all that shit you were spouting about 'the Gods dropping the Earth onto the Unknown!' Honestly! You could started a rebellion more descreetly!"  
  
Yugioh started and only just missed another ice shard. 'The Council has notified no one of their intentions! Those bastards!' he thought back to all the spirits-both from Heaven and Hell-jeering at him. 'They were just puppets, manipulated by their belief in the Council!' A new rage poured through him as he feinted a thrust to the left and swiped under and up, cutting deeply into Atlas' chest, exposing ribs.   
  
The Titan gasped and fell back. Yugioh let him. 'Atlas doesn't deserve to die, but I must kill him, for he will not stand for logic.'  
  
Atlas shot Yugioh a look of pain and vengance. Then he just...vanished. He appeared again rewarding the King of Games a backhand that sent him crashing to the ground.  
  
**********  
  
He was drifting in and out of conciousness when Yuugi got there. "Yami!" he cried, gently slapping the spirit's face. "C'mon, get up, please be okay." 'I couldn't bare to lose you.' Was the silent reason. He heaved a sigh, not knowing he was even holding a breath. Yami had lolled his head over to Yuugi's voice, but he still had a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Focus, Yami-chan!" the small teen yelled with a high-pitched tone, boadering on desperation. "That Monster-Guy is coming! He'll kill us both if you don't get up!"  
  
That got the spirit's attention. He sat up and pushed Yuugi away. "Shit, Yuugi!" he yelled "Get the fuck out of here, now!" With one last shove he got the boy and himself just barely out of the way from Alas' downward thrust that he decided to use at that particular (and very ironic) moment. Barely. He readied his rapier and began swinging fiercly at the redhead.  
  
  
**********  
  
Atlas, strength waning considerably from the slash, was fighting a slowly losing battle. 'At least I _have_ a chance of winning.' he thought grimly, 'If I would have challenged him to a "Game of Darkness," I'd've been dead by now.' Unknown to the angel-until it was too late-the Titan sent a blast of icy-black energy at him, shattering his delicate wings as he was sent hurtling into a wall.  
  
The King of Games wasn't finished yet, though. He played dead and Atlas-being as stupid as he was-pronounced himself the victor. He grabbed Yugioh by his buckle neckpiece and hoisted him up so his feet dangled in midair. Yugioh gripped the rapier hard and stabbed, hoping to hit a vital organ in his midsection. Atlas turned hastily to the left to miss the blow, but it caught him in the side, blade sinking into his flesh. He threw the fallen angel away and blasted him back before he could hit the ground.  
  
Another blast, this time of white-hot light sent him even further backwards. The perpitrator was a silver, ankh-shaped pendant that hung around Atlas' neck. Yugioh smirked. 'A last ditch defence from Osiris, ne? That just won't do.' He looked towards Atlas, but the redheaded Titan was nowhere to be found. He saw the second beam of light out of the corner of his eye, but he was unable to move in time. He growled in frustration as the age-old trap, the Spell Binding Circle, ensnared him.  
  
*********   
  
Yuugi ran towards his comrade as fast as his little legs could carry him. When he saw the holy circle around his fallen angel, Duel Monsters immediately clicked in his mind, which meant trouble. 'Shimatta!' his concience screamed, 'I won't be able to pull him ou of the way!' So, he did the next best thing. He threw his whole body into it and tackled Yami as the ball of black lightning hurtled towards him.  
  
Instantly, Yuugi thought of all those romance flicks where the lover of the main character pushes him/her out of the way, and dies in the process. But being as false, redundant and cliche«d as those movies were, it didn't work out that way. In fact, the Spell Binding Circle even shattered on impact when they hit the ground. Yami made a noise of approval and gathered Yuugi in a grateful hug. [AN: Awww!]  
  
"You little bitch!" Atlas screamed and grabbed Yuugi buy the scruff of his neck and threw him into the street and ultimately into the crowd of spectators that had gathered. Yugioh violently kicked the legs out from under him and proceeded to hack away flesh with each bloody, disgusting blow. Atlas promptly kicked the fallen angel off him and formed a chain with a gold hue to it in his hands. He whipped it into the bystanders and it wrapped around Yuugi. With a quick flick of his wrist, he brought the small boy back to him and dangled him about five feet above the ground.  
  
Atlas sneered, "so you care for the boy, ne, Yugioh-chaaaan?" The said spirits ran at him, but he easily jumped onto a nearby building. He chuckled darkly. Yuugi's face turned pale, expecting the worst. "Breaking a man's soul is much more damaging than breaking his bones-" he paused to let it sink in. "-but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" With that he reversed the handling on the hilt of his sword and plunged the claymore under Yuugi's ribcage and dragged it across his midsection, effectively cutting out the teen's stomach. The boy screamed and writhed in agony while blood and stomach acid poured down the front of his shirt, burning it away. Atlas leisurely tossed the dying boy's body to one side, where the concerned and the brave spectators gathered in a protective barrier.  
  
The King of Games was up in the air and at Atlas before he could even think. 'He hurt Hikari-chan. He hurt Hikari-chan!' was all his mind would register. He powered up his rapier with all the dark enery he could muster, the insignia of the third eye burning in his forehead.  
  
The Greek redhead was ready and put his claymore into a defensive position. But Yugioh's power proved to be too much for it. He chopped the Scottish broadsword in half. He then swung his sword in a wide arc. Atlas was bisected easily, Yami's weapon cut him up like a hot knife through butter. The dark energy he used ensured that his soul would be sealed in the Shadow Realm.  
  
That action being done, Yami shifted his wings and dropped to his Hikari. The group cleared a path for him. Yuugi was lying on his side, in a recovery position, Jounouchi beside him. Tears streaming down his face, Katsuya took one look at his newfound friend and shook his head. "H-he's dead!" he cried and ran off, down the street.  
  
Yugioh's mind clicked and a wave of dread washed through him. Normally, Yuugi would come back an angel, since he was so beautiful and pure. But, since Osiris was the one to judge...  
  
He had failed. Tears stung behind his eyes for the first time in 3,000 years.  
  
"Yuugi..."  
  
!@#%^(*))(*&^%#!@##$%^&*()_+))*^%^$#@  
  
Yami: *still crying* He's dead!  
  
Yuugi: No I'm not!  
  
Yami: Yes you are.  
  
BH: Nah, I couldn't afford to kill off the cutest character in the whole show, so I used a stunt double instead.  
  
Stunt Double (whose name is Gord): x_x  
  
Yami: Oooooh, the Union is gonna have your head for this. *smirks*  
  
BH: *looks out window* Looks like they've already caught on. They're picketing and getting people to support them and I see lawyers. Oh, my. *to herself* Looks like Malik & his yami get a role after all... Ah! Yeah, R&R please! And flamers get flamed! C'ya! Right now I have to make a long distance phone call to Egypt! ^_^  
  
Atlas: One of the twelve Titans, sealed by Zeus, in Greek mythology. His punishment is to hold up the world for the rest of his days. 


	6. Life After Death

Disclaimer: *drags Yami away in her net* Haha! I did it! I own Yugioh! *Yami breaks out of net* Damn, no I don't...  
  
When I said no flames, it includes death threats as well! All your evil reviews made me fall off my chair laughing, though. I'm glad, too, 'cause this is the 4th day of my new high school career! Blech. I just did an hour's worth of homework. Damn math. This chapter's gonna be short.  
  
Disturbing Things I've Learned: Jounouchi gave Yuugi porn in the second manga volume. Ooooooh! Kawaii lil' Yuugi-kun isn't all sugar, spice & everything nice any more, is he?  
  
Yuugi: But that's what girls are made of. I'm a guy.  
  
??????: THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! YOU'RE A PERVERT!  
  
BH: o.O Apparently Akane Tendo was one of Yuugi's fans...Ow...She tried to punch him one...exept...well...  
  
Akane (whom I don't own): @_@  
  
Yuugi *sticking out his tongue* I'm dead! Nyah! Nyah! You go straight through me!  
  
BH: *smirks* That can be changed, hehehe. Actually, that's the whole purpose of this chapter. My reviewers think that you can't die. I've had my head ripped off (I think) and I'm permenantly deaf!   
  
Yuugi: Haha! I've got thousands of loving fangirls that'll do anything to keep me safe!  
  
Yuugi's Fangirls are all cuddling Ryou: And the best thing is, he doesn't watch porn!  
  
BH: *smiles evilly at Yuugi* Not anymore...  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler (why do I keep writing that?)  
  
Chapter 5: Life After Death  
  
There were many onlookers. Friends, family and aquaintances all gathered to mourn the death of a young boy, brutally murdered at the hands of the enemy. An identical twin of the dead one walked up to the coffin, his face pale and his jaw set stubbornly. His crimson eyes were a stark contrast, though, full of hidden emotions that he'd rather not talk of.   
  
He lifted a chain necklace over his head. Dangling in plain view was a golden, pyramid-shaped puzzle engraved with an eye in the center, probably very valuable. Indeed, it was an Ancient Egyptian artifact, the eye was one of Thoth, the god responsible for dispelling the dark with knowledge.[1] 'But all the knowledge on Heaven and Earth won't save him now.' the teen thought bitterly.  
  
He took of his white shirt [2] and immediately, ebony wings unfurled themselves gracefully from his back. He held the mysterious trinket in his hands and began chanting intelligible words, possibly another language. The puzzle flared and when the blinding streams of light ceased, two of the ornaments were to be seen.   
  
He gently placed the little pyramid around the dead child's neck. "Now, wherever your soul may wander, you can speak with me." Tears ran unchecked down his sickly white face now. "Maybe you can find a way back to us...Yuugi."  
  
***********  
  
'Where am I?' he thought. A beautiful Greek backdrop, sweet scented flowers, and the average person talking, flooded his senses. He hastily scrambled to his feet, but as the saying goes, "what goes up, most come down." In this case, he was sprawled on his butt because something large and heavy had shifted his internal center of balance. Actually, two large somethings. Two large, feathery somethings. 'Wings!' he was mortified and exstatic at the thought. Yuugi knew he was dead, but it didn't seem all that bad.  
  
Now that the initial shock had faded, he noticed that his and Yugioh's wings were utterly and completely different. Besides the obvious colour, of course. Yami's were long and thin, while Yuugi's were slighly shorter and much broader. Blunter as well. But they were white. Like every other angel. He stifled a cry of horror. This was Heaven. He mentally kicked himself. How could he have been so blind? [AN: Because I wrote him that way! MUHUWAHAHA!]  
  
He remembered when his Yami-chan had told him and his friends everything about the gods. "Osiris is the god who judges your rights and wrongs-" the small boy sighed. He could almost hear the King of Games' deep, sincere vocals. "-He would make sure that the bad would work for him in the Underworld, or Hell, as you may call it. The good would serve him in Heaven. If a case was really bad, he'd send the soul directly to the Shadow Realm."  
  
'But if the whole Council is out for Yami-chan, then why not send me to Hell for being an accomplice?' he absentmindedly fingered the Millenium Puzzle, looked down and smiled in silent gratitude. He decided to dismiss it, before the idea gave him a headache.  
  
An unexpected squeal and a hug [^______^] caught the tri-haired teen off guard, knocking him over. He frantically tried to get away as something furry rubbed into him and purred. He struggled from the awesome hold until a disgruntled snort brought the "thing" to a halt.  
  
"Ah, sorry!" A female's voice proclaimed as the weight lessened when the form jumped back. Yuugi turned around to see a human sized she-cat kneeling next to him, and a brunette teenager staring at them both, disgusted. The neko's fur was that of a common orange tabby and her bright eyes were more golden than all the jewelery she wore. She smirked and chuckled seductively. White fangs protruded from her mouth, just as sharp as the claws she had painted a deep blackish purple. "Hello, I am Bastet," she purred deep in her throat, "and this-" she gestured to the young man, "-is Sethkare."  
  
He took a closer look at this 'Sethkare.' He was wearing royal blue robes in an Egyptian style, which accented his cobalt eyes that seemed to miss, as well as hold, nothing. He nodded curtly to Yuugi, his brown hair bobbing slightly. His eyes met the other's and it sent shivers down Yuugi's spine. The gaze was piercing right through him.  
  
Bastet could sense the newly dead boy's anxiety, so she did her best to change the subject. "So! We need to know your name now."  
  
'That guy probably already knows my name. I bet he can read minds...' Yuugi thought, paranoia setting in. "O-ore wa Mutou Yuugi-kun desu." he anwered, distracted.   
  
"Have you just died?"  
  
"A-aa..."  
  
"Oh, I thought so. It would be kind of creepy if you hadn't, since you couldn't even get up without falling over. I thought it might be some new disease that that traitor, Yugioh, brought in to kill us all again-"  
  
Both the tri-colour haired angel and Sethkare bristled at this. Yuugi sensed this and looked over to the young man. He discreetly nodded his head. Yuugi snorted, but smiled dispite of himself. 'He's _got_ to be psychic."  
***********  
  
'Blood, blood, everywhere...Ugh, that sounds like some line in one of them morbid poems...' Jounouchi thought he would vomit. Again. He had become a strict vegetarian after that first battle and he would bet dollars to doughnuts that many others had followed his lead. He sighed and gazed out the window of the Parisian apartment. After Yuugi's death, Yugioh had thrown himself and, evidently, the the entire world into a rebellion. He, Anzu and Honda -being Yugioh's closest friends and witnesses to the fight between Atlas and the fallen angel-were stationed on a different continent to help relay the King of Games' orders.   
  
Jounouchi was alone in Paris and had just finished an exasperating meeting with the highest ranking authorities all over Europe.  
  
Anzu was in North America, more for soothing the public's nerves than taking up arms. 'She'll do so if necessary, though.' the blond thought.  
  
Honda was in Africa, recruiting as many able-bodied men and women as he could find. He also kept Australia in check through long distance, pre-paid telephone calls.  
  
Yami was their leader and he had it worst, that opinion was unanimous. He controlled Asia and invented all it's battle strategies, also, all decisions from around the world went through him. Jou pitied him. He had shut himself up and put on his game face, because no word had come from Yuugi. He believed it was his fault. Anzu spent all night writing up a pep talk, but even she couldn't get him to forgive himself.  
  
He saw children playing in a park far below. 'I was one of them once. Then, even Yami was happy, though there were threats on the world...I saw Shizuka-chan daily...Yuugi was still alive...' He walked away from the window, tears running freely down his face. "...not anymore..."  
  
************  
  
Small flames flickered and bounced from finger to finger. "That's wonderful!" Bastet squealed and pounced on him for the umpteenth time in ten minutes. The victim sighed and patted her shoulder, signalling she ought to get off. By now, he had gotten used to it. Over the course of six months, the cunning goddess had made the boy an ace flyer, a great spear thrower, and actually put some muscles on the kid. For that, he was thankful enough. Now the crazy bitch [ ^o^;;; A female cat's called a queen.] wanted to make him a Grade A spellcaster, for some twisted reason. 'Probably to glomp me more.' Yuugi thought.   
  
That night, Yuugi flew around the back of an old, decrepit, Roman-style berlesque house for his real lessons. His trainer, although creepy enough, was none other than the only angel that knew what was really going on between Yugioh and the gods. He was his closest friend and rival in life and in death. His High Priest. Sethkare.  
  
Yuugi smiled internally. It was so easy to get information out of Bastet. Puppy dog eyes, pouty faces and a few bottles of wine'll get her every time.  
  
Unlike regular angels, Sethkare evolved with the times on Earth. His favourite hobby was taking human technology and improving it, either by tinkering with it or enfusing it with magic. That alone made him a very useful ally.  
  
The small angel was now consentrating hard, trying to Summon one of the more powerful banished magics. The holy barrier, Mirror Force.  
  
"They were real, living, breathing creatures once. The Earth was really their natural home." he remembered the cold mentor explaining to Yuugi. "Unfortunately, the gods sealed them in the Shadow Realm, creating the Duel Monster cards as a coverup. Monsters have a magical link through the cards, and only a very powerful person could control them after summoning. The ones that were able to became victorious and they in turn became Pharaoh."  
  
Sethkare may have weaved the tale offhandedly, but it tore at Yuugi to hear the Council had also condemned the Duel Monsters. 'They stripped them of their hopes, their dreams, their pride, their lives.' he sobered at the sadistic thought that twirled around his concious mind. 'That sounds just like us...'  
  
************  
  
[1] Well, everyone says that the Eye is one of Ra, or Horus, but I heard somewhere that it's Thoth, and well, I want to be different. ^o^;;;  
  
[2] Japanese believe white symbolizes death.  
  
***********  
  
BH: Well, finally...you have come...  
  
Wierd Guy in the Shadows: Yes...you had a job for me...?  
  
BH: I need you to...take good care...of the people outside...  
  
Wierd Guy in...ah screw it, it's Yami Malik:  
  
Yami M: Hey! This is supposed to be mellowdramatic!  
  
BH: Well typing "Wierd Guy in the Shadows" is pretty annoying.  
  
Yami M: OK, so you want me to knock off those friggin' picketers from the stunt double's Union 'cause they want revenge because you killed that guy *points to Gord* in your last chapter.  
  
Yuugi: That pretty much sums it up.  
  
Fangirls: EEEEWWW! PERVERT!  
  
Yuugi: *sigh* Lucky I'm still dead...  
  
Gord: x_X *starting to rot*  
  
Yami M: *smirks and takes knife out of Sennen Rod* Ooh...gonna have soo much fuunnn...  
  
Malik: -_-;;; Maybe you should've given the job to Yami B-chan  
  
Yami B: Not you, too!  
  
BH: Well, listen to your original voice! It's cuter than Kero-chan's! Your supposed to be a psychotic murderer! But... ^______^ Ryou sounds even better than you do!   
  
Yami: *listens to Ryou quote* Aww! That's even cute enough to make me smile! *smiles*  
  
Fangirls: *faint*  
  
All: *listen to Yami B-chan's quote* Awww...wait...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
^____^ Here's the link: http://members.fortunecity.com/ryoushrine/ 


	7. The Planning

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't've sold the rights to 4Kids, those losers...  
  
Dammit! I've revived Yuugi by popular demand, but now I don't know what I'm gonna do with him! I've been thinking about it all week (that's why I couldn't update).   
  
Rants: How can Anzu like Yami when he doesn't even give a damn about her while ignoring a _cute_ guy standing right beside her, drooling puddles?! Dammit Anzu, wake up! I'd take Yuugi over Yami if I was in that situation! She even calls Yuugi "Yuugi" and Yami "Yuugi-kun!" Why doesn't she just call Yami, "Hot Sexy Bastard" while she's at it!  
  
Anzu: *oblivious* Did you just say something?  
  
AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!  
  
*************  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler (Shi, Anzu!)  
  
Ch. 6: The Planning (revised edition ~.~'')   
  
*************  
AUTHORESS' WARNING (READ OR BE DAMNED): Look, many reviewers said this was a little confusing, so I revised it a bit (and lost all their reviews in the process ;_;). It's still the exact same content, just using the names more. I CANNOT WRITE SUSPENSE! I'm sorry. I'm more of the 'action, c'mon, beat 'em up' type writer. The following are small character "anecdotes" if you wish to call them, on what they are feeling at this point in time and what they are doing throughout the war.  
  
**************  
  
Horus massaged his throbbing temples. It was a headache day, like the ones before and he could predict many more to come. He had observed the battles from the liquid, portal mirror in his throne room. Angels and humans were battling it out up north, in an American territory called Alaska. Amazingly enough, the humans could neutralize the attacks of his forces with their own. Technology had evolved drastically fom the last time he visited Earth. What a stupid thought. That was almost 3000 years ago, near the end of the royal Egyptian Dynasties. He would watch through the Pharaohs' eyes, contemplating their choices and issues. As a reward, each fair king was judged by his Father and placed on the Council immediately after being sent to Heaven. Those were the days...  
  
He cleared away his memories and stashed them in the far corner of his mind. It was not the time or place, the task at hand being much more pressing. He needed to find a way to surpass the power of those unfamiliar weapons. He watched a battalion of strange, wheeled, metal carriages-called tanks-fire a round at his army. "Guns" were the small, mobile weapons that even those carriages used. He chuckled, it was a appropriate title. Gunn was the name some African tribe had given Set, who was masterful of chaos as well as the desrt.   
  
He watched some angels fall from the sky, wings ripped apart by little metal pellets called "bullets." Anyone with special training could dodge the explosive effects of a fireball, but a target could only miss a bullet if they were already moving.   
  
An idea struck him and he stiffened, thinking, exploring every aspect. He smirked as well as one could with a falcon's beak.  
  
"When you can't beat 'em, join 'em."  
  
*********  
  
Yugioh watched two of the leaders debate and rolled his eyes. How could idiots like these run a country? Or, better yet, why hasn't the economy collapsed? 'Stupid fools. No respect for the innocent. For the dead.' he had endured enough of the useless dialect. It reminded him too much of Yuugi...  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, bile rising in his throat. "Drafting is out of the question. The lowering of the army age limits will not commence."  
  
"Datte, Yugioh-sama," one of the men insisted, "If we fail to recruit more soldiers-"  
  
"Enough!" Yugioh trembled. He was losing it and, frankly, didn't care. he spoke through clenched teeth. "Anyone under twenty-one has not yet lived their life." [AN: What's Japan's army age limit? Bear with me. ^.^;;;] Shadow fell across the fallen angel's face as he stood and briskly strode out of the conference room. The politicians turned, startled to see him throw the thick, ochre doors off their hinges. They ran after him.  
  
*********  
  
Around the corner, a young boy rubbed a rather large bump on his forehead. He shook his head, messily black hair flying all over the place. 'I've gotta stop eavesdropping,' he thought.  
  
*********  
  
Jounouchi was running up the phone bill again. It was the only way he survived. The public had been poisoned with too many rumors to make friends. He snorted. As if he knew the language, anyway. He now regretted falling asleep in English class all the time. Yuugi would always have to prod him with a pencil to wake him up. The blond smiled at the fond memories.  
  
He looked down from the Parisian-style window, over the park, to the street. His brown eyes widened in shock. "Kuso." he said over the phone.  
  
A staticy, distorted voice answered "What is it?" Jounouchi wondered if he should replace the phone.  
  
"Fuck, Honda. Who do they think they are?"  
  
"...?"  
  
"Tanks! Their driving tanks down the Champs d'Elisees!"  
  
"Well, it's not like you can control them, I guess. You just relay orders, pretend to suggest strategies..." the blond tuned out, picturing his friend counting the reasons off his fingers. Before this, Jounouchi would have taken this in stride, maybe would've socked the brunette in the face and go back to the regular routine.  
  
There was no regular routine now, just unexpected fighting and death. He shivered at the word. He couldn't help but to get irritated at Honda's jokes. 'How can you stand for this?' he thought. 'How can you still be the same when everything else around you is changing?'  
  
"I envy you." he hung the reciever on its cradle, leaving Honda to a flat ring tone.  
  
***********  
  
'He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not...' another brunette halfway around the world plucked the petals of a daisy, in her own little world, temporarily unaware of Reality, violence and death.  
  
"He loves me not," was the last petal. It was what the past fourteen of the little, white flowers had silently told her. "Shimatta."  
  
Anzu missed Yugioh, there was no doubt about that. He was amazing. Her eyes went starry in reminiscence of how calm and collected he had always been. 'What a guy.' The brunette frowned, her shoulder-length hair shifting slightly. After Yuugi's death, the tri-colour haired young man seemed to fall apart. She had been sad for Yuugi, same as Jounouchi and Honda, but not like her fallen angel. 'What was wrong with him?'  
  
Anzu got up and stood to her full height of 5'3" [Jap. avg= 5'1"] and walked back to Reality. She needed to place a call to a certain leader of the world.  
  
***********  
  
In another place, across the ocean, in fact, was a young man walking through what seemed to be the result of a vicious, gorey battle. Blood stained the brown earth an unnatural crimson. The pungent odor of burnt flesh and rotting bodies carried loftily on the wind. Packs of scavengers native to the Savannah, like hyenas and flocks of vultures, picked at the remains of what were once men and women. They were barely recognizable now. The young man nearly gagged. Africa. He had overshot his objective and landed in _this_.  
  
His thick leather boots kept him from feeling the bits of lacerated flesh he stepped in, but it didn't do anything for the squelching noises that came with it. He had to lift his robes to keep them from soaking up the blood like a sponge.  
  
The young man stopped at a single body. It wasn't too badly damaged, if you didn't call having your left arm and leg blown off not too bad. His head had been smashed open by a piece of shrapnel, now lodged in the side of his head. Maybe it was from a tank that the angels had targeted successfully. The grey-pink brain oozed out, clear liquid surrounding it in a small puddle.  
  
He furrowed his brow and shook his head vigorously. He pulled the mouth cover higher and his hood lower. [AN: Think Zelgadis from Slayers.] He blinked his brown eyes. Correction, his brown eye. Where his left eye should have been was a long scar that ran from what looked like his chin to his eyebrow. A filmy white skin covered over the soft part, sealing both eyelids together to prevent infection.  
  
Gently, like a nurse with a weak patient, he unbuttoned the dead soldier's camouflage jacket and Kevlar vest to reveal a small, aluminum dog tag on a beaded metal chain. He grabbed the necklace and harshly ripped it off the man's neck. He formed what looked like a scowl under his mouth cover. 'Idiot,' he had discovered a small, golden cross, previously hidden by the tag. 'There is no God to help you. You should know that by now.'  
  
He gazed lovingly at the tag. "Tenshi Tamazaki-san." A Japanese soldier. What was he doing in Africa? Was he part of those overseas squads that helped other armies? He looped the tag around his neck, tied it and laughed a hollow bark, full of sadism and irony. "You'll never become an angel. Osiris will send your soul to the Shadow Realm with many others." He stood up and made his way to the next town, to find an airport with a flight that could get him back to Japan. A reunion with the King of Games was in order.  
  
**********  
  
*Bishiehuggler walks outside of her house to find hundreds of dead bodies on the ground, staining the picket signs beside them.*  
  
BH *to Yami M*: You idiot! I said "take care of them," not kill them!  
  
Yami M: *whiny* But I thought that's what you ment!  
  
BH: *police sirens in background* Shimatta! I'm gonna be arrested for genocide!  
  
Yuugi: Hey, can I have your dictionary if you do? Yami says it's sexy when I use big words.  
  
BH: o_O  
  
Yami M: Yeah, go Yuugi! Give 'im a round for me!  
  
BH: o_O  
  
Announcer Guy (since BH is still frozen): How are the Yugioh cast going to beat Osiris? How is Bishiehuggler going to add Yuugi, Seto and Bastet into this evil mix? Who is that strange, evil-seeming young man? Find out on the next: DRAGONBALL Z!  
  
BH: AHHHH! NO! NOT DRAGONBALL Z, ANYTHING BUT THAT! Wait...Trunks! Goten! (sp?) Get you're cutie butts over here, you're gonna be doing some cameos! R&R, flamers are gonna be flamed!  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Kuso=DamnShimatta=Shit/Damn Tenshi=Angel Shi=Die 


	8. Death Comes to Those Who Wait

Disclaimer: *whines* I'm too tired to go catch Yami! Leave me alone, and stop trying to sue!  
  
Damn it all! Anzu gets a voucher for liking Yami! I guess I can understand her crush if Yami saved her from this evil escaped convict guy.   
  
Yami: *stoned* Ish you done wish dish shapter yet?  
  
Yuppers! I now know what I'm gonna do with Yuugi!  
  
Yami: *still dead drunk & starting to cry* Shicusho! (chikuso (shit), if you're wondering) Yuuurrr gonna kill 'im off 'gain. *hic*   
  
Nopers! I'm going to-*Yami passes out on the floor*-never mind! You're just going to read this chapter to find out! Or, in Yami's case...wake up...  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler  
  
Chapter 7: Death Comes to Those Who Wait  
  
***********  
  
The young man did his best to sleep. The concept of airplanes and flying without the support of one's own wings seemed to irk him. It just wasn't natural, in his opinion. All this metal suffocated him, with the air pressure choking him on all sides, threatening to destroy his blood through the bends if the plane had just a small hole in it.  
  
Another soldier in the row behind him was jibbering in some unintelligable language to another soldier of his race. Loud and obnoxious, he continued to laugh and joke with his partner, with no respect whatsoever for the other passengers. The young man rubbed his temples, irritated and getting a pounding headache fast. He then lay back and drew up his hood, ever so slightly, revealing a glowing third eye in the center of his forehead. 'Game Punishment: The minor bends' he thought. It was a very leniant punishment, perfect for knocking down this obstacle.  
  
The soldier gasped for air, chest heaving, while his companion panicked. He passed out in a matter of seconds. The scarred one frowned. He had been merciful, not being the type tokill anyone with no big reason. The soldier only had enough air in his blood to knock him unconcious, make him a little ill, nothing more. At least it rid him of the brainless idiot's incessant babbling.  
  
Again, the man did his best to fall asleep, but when you're mind isn't fatigued, it will refuse to shut down. So, instead, he pondered. Why he came here was still a mystery to even him. He didn't even know if he could make a difference, to tilt the scales in his side's favor. It seemed all so hopeless. Even some of the citizen's he had met in Cape Town, capital of South Africa, agreed with this logic. Only the drunken now wandered the streets in an uncaring way. Most would be wary of even them, for some angels posing human used that as a disguise when planning an attack.  
  
The plane touched Earth some short hours later and he let out a sigh of relief. Only the Earth's ground was constant enough to give him closure, but even that changed. 'Erosion, animals, plants, humans landscaping for a new building. They all play a part. When will this world stop shifting?' he marveled at being so incredibly naiive. [AN:can't get those double dots on naive] How could he forget such a thing? The Tokyo airport shuttle bus dropped them off at the main terminal and he made a beeline for the exit.   
  
Waving down a cab, he thought over his next move carefully. Yes, he compared this war constantly to a chess game. At one end was the Council, overseer of all on Heaven and Earth. At the other was the ex-Pharaoh, Yugioh, King of Games and master of the Shadow Realm. That might pose promise of something slightly one-sided, but it was only a title, after all. The scarred man pictured each one at one of the square board, playing moves and countering their opponent's. The game pieces were the men and women that served them: soldiers, citizens, politicians and friends. He scolded himself for having such a twisted imagination.  
  
"Hello, sir. Where are you off to?" the taxi driver asked inthe most polite dialect he could muster. From the accent on him, he may have grown up on some southern island of Japan, possibly Shikoku.  
  
"Domino City." he said in polite Tokyo-ben, considered universal Japanese.   
  
"Domino?!" it sounded like the city had a bomb dropped on it, the way he had yelled it. "B-but that's two hundred miles away!"  
  
"Yes, and I am willing to pay the fee for you being most gracious in taking me there, sir."  
  
The taxi driver grinned. Using a switch by his foot he set the counter up, which would make the young man pay more than the real fee at the end of the journey. He then unlocked the door and let the guy in.  
  
**********  
  
Osiris and Ra were engaging in conversation quietly, thinking up new plans and battle strategies to later show the Council. It had been a terrible week, full of lost ground and lost angels. Enough to make them worry that they might not have a chance at gaining a leg up on the Unknown. Little did everyone on Heaven, and the higher powers on Earth know, It was starting to use yami powers to flex and wear down their defences at the Shadow Gate. They had to put some guardian angels on the front line to hold It back with Barriers of Light and Ice Bubble Shields, spreading their defences too thin down on Earth.  
  
Osiris was out of good ideas using the most powerful magical attacks in special formations. "Maybe we're going about this all wrong." He looked up. Isis, his beautiful wife and sister, who had freed him from the Underworld once from Set, countless years ago, spoke up. She walked gracefully in front of the two new judge chairs and knelt on the highly polished, mahogany floor of the newly erected Courthouse.  
  
"By what do you mean, child?" Ra inquired. "How can we possibly hope to obtain the Earth any other way?" he sputtered, misunderstanding Isis' smirk. "You don't suppose we use peace talks, now do you?"  
  
Isis laughed, a sound like a beautiful tinkling bell. "Oh no, Father. Peace talks would be absurd in this condition." she twirled a piece of her delicate, ebony hair around her finger. "I'm just saying we should refrain from using our weak magics and try something new. Something like...technology."  
  
If Ra wasn't already dead, he would've had a heart attack. "Isis! That goes against every tradition and honour we hold so far! You can't expect us to take up GUNS and attempt to blast the living shit out of opponents?"  
  
"Father, this is war! Honour and tradition must be put aside. This isn't the Olympics in Ancient Greece. All I'm saying is you consider it."  
  
"Yes, Father. That seems a fair suggestion." Osiris just couldn't sit by and have his wife engage in a verbal battle with the God of Creation himself. "It doesn't seem like such a bad idea."  
  
"Yes, and how are we going to get these weapons, exactly?" Ra was always quite skeptical, him living the longest. "It's not like we can waltz up to Yugioh and say 'excuse me, but could we borrow some of those amazing killing machines of yours, so we can use them to eventually slaughter you like a pig?'"  
  
"No..." Ra really could be strange. "I have a better idea. The humans are not the only ones with the logic to understand technology. Someone up here has their hands on some, too."  
  
The judges both gasped at the realization. "Sethkare!" Isis chuckled gently and snapped her fingers. Two very large and muscular angels carried one very unco-operative High Priest to the front of the Courthouse. They threw him to his knees in front of the gods.   
  
Wings flaring in indignation, he seethed the words "I will never help you to accomplish your disgusting goals." His eyes carried even more anger than his words.  
  
Isis frowned and turned to her husband and father. "He does not wish to help, for he has been Yugioh's friend in this lifetime and the last and thinks he knows all there is on the matter of war."  
  
"Because I do," he spat. "Wiping out billions of lives for the sake of your own-"  
  
"You are to create for us, a weapon of mass destruction." Osiris inturrupted. "A...what the hell do they call it? A bomb." He stared sternly as the angel struggled against the guards, who now had picked him up on Isis' signal. "You shall be chained to the work room in your living quarters, and not come out until you finish the thing. We shall put Anti-Sabotage Spells on it if you decide you wish to end this war yourself."   
  
The angels dragged the now hysterical High Priest back to his house. "No, Mokuba..." he whispered under his breath.  
  
************  
  
He put up a Blazing Hell Shield to defend at the multitude of energy blasts thrown at him. Yugioh was having a very tough time fending off this new wave of angels with such small forces, but he'd have to make due. Domino City was not allowed to fall. He wouldn't let the city containing his beautiful memories of Yuugi-'Yuugi...' he lost his concentration and dropped his shield for a moment. Plasma blasts flew at him and his survival instincts kicked in, but not fast enough. Several had impacted his body, one on his left arm and one on his right thigh. They exploded on contact to take off chunks of blood-soaked, fatty flesh. He then readied his sword, the Sennen Puzzle around his neck glowing gold.  
  
He flew head on at one of the many angels, cutting him down with one vertical swipe. Yugioh smirked. The gods must have run out of their masses of talented soldiers and began drafting. Maybe they'd even stopped training them for combat to save time and energy. "Or maybe I've killed all the ones qualified to train recruits."  
  
He saw many guardians crumple their beautiful white wings and fall to the ground, where they were more vulnerable because of the injuries they sustained from the initial drop. He also was forced to gaze on as bright flashes of light, signifying explosions, rocketed over the ground, destroying lives in their wake.   
  
All of a sudden, the air just seemed to stop, hanging dead in the air. The remaining angels gathered into an odd cicular pattern singing something. Their well tuned voices carried to the downtown Domino City area, wher the young man, now quite flustered, told the taxi driver to hurry up.   
  
A gentle glow came form the center of the circle. The shine seemed to change colour, like Sirius in the Ancient Egyptian spring sky. The light died awayto reveal a figure dressed in flowing golden robes. Yugioh leaned forward and focused in on the person. A woman with long black hair that fell straight down her back came into view. The King of Games squinted harshly, and saw the delicate mouth chant the same song and mirthful, blue eyes in a smug expression. Then it dawned on him. The goddess, Isis!  
  
She and her fellow companions stopped chanting and held a single note. The afternoon sky turned dark as a baby blue glow gathered around the choir. White particles of raw energy floated around the woman, making her glow brighter than the rest. She stretched both her tanned arms forward and cupped her hands, power radiating from them. She unleashed all the energy she controlled right at Yugioh and his forces. A shockwave rumbled through the surrounding hills, deafening all who stood against it. The laser of light came next, ripping up the ground and heating up the air enough to sear skin off.   
  
'Perfect Blue.' The King of Games thought. 'The most unstable spell to be invented. Somehow they learned to sustain it long enough...' Tears ran down his face. any moment now...  
  
A shrill voice cut through the roaring noise of the shockwave, a voice that Yugioh found familiar. It yelled a single command: "MIRROR FORCE!"  
  
***********  
  
Boy, that chappie was fast paced. I hope it wasn't confusing. This seems a good time to stop the story. *cries* My first cliffy!   
  
Yami: *awake (finally) and has a hangover* But you said you'd put Yuugi in this chapter!  
  
But I did!  
  
Yami: Ya did not! Go read it again!  
  
BH: *rereads* ok then! *snaps fingers*  
  
Seto: o_O How the hell did I get here, you stupid bitch?!  
  
Ah, well, my Summoning isn't as good as that your's is, you sadistic bastard.  
  
Seto: *preens* And you'll never gonna be as good as me, either!  
  
Yami: Hurry up and R&R so my aibou can come back! Flamers shall have their asses blasted by me personally! *cries* AIBOU! 


	9. Bright Lights for lack of a good title

Disclaimer: Oh, Yaaammmiiii...  
  
*Bishiehuggler has stolen Malik's Sennen Rod and is using it on Yami*   
  
Yami: *zombified* Bishiehuggler does not own Yugioh...  
  
BH: *whaps him over the head* You were supposed to say 'does!' This stupid thing doesn't work! *chucks the Rod and it hits Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: x_X  
  
Rants: I haven't put in Ryou-chan because that would screw up my storyline, either that or he'd be a stupid minor character. XD How can I possibly be so predictable?! I mean, first you guys (and gals ~.^) figure out that Yuugi's gonna be an angel even before I do, then you know Yuugi saved him! Well, you think so, anyway. MWAHAHA! IT MIGHT NOT BE YUUGI! IT MIGHT BE OSIRIS FOR ALL I KNOW!  
  
Kaiba: *waking up quickly* If you don't know this stuff, how come you're writing it?  
  
*in sing-song voice* My fingers lead me!  
  
Fingers: *in little puny computerized voice* It's so unfair! We're permenantly stuck to her. ;_;  
  
And now for another odd and (most likely, since I don't know squat about the English language) confusing chapter of:  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler (Fingers: Aww, man! Let's start a revolution! We need some credit, too!)  
  
Chapter 8: Bright Lights  
  
A gigantic golden sheet of crystal caught the power. It creaked and writhed under the extreme stress of holding the Perfect Blue spell. An iconoclasm followed as it fractured the energy into many different beams, all heading back at the angels. They screamed and scattered, but whoever Summoned that magic must have expected that. Yugioh gazed on, watching each of the white beams hit the small groups of angels, ripping them apart to their molecules. He turned his head and spotted Isis.  
  
She had been caught, too. She had no time to act, only scream as a beam descended upon her and stripped her down to the very atoms of her being. Her tinkling, bell-like voice remained in an echo as the last pieces of her soul were deleted out of existance. Many joined her.  
  
All was silent as the King of Games folded his wings and dove to the ground gracefully. There were quite a few ambulances on the scene, almost all full to the brim with injured bodies. Army squads and some morticians had the dirty jobs of taking the dog tags off the dead to send home to their families with a note of apology. Yugioh sighed, citizens from around the world, and for years to come, would acknowledge this as a happy time. But for all it was worth, it was far from it. Then he saw the only person who wasn't walking, being carted to an ambulance or moaning for help. A man that looked in his early twenties stood a ways away from a taxi that held a petrified driver. His mouth cover was down and Yugioh could see that his face was riddled with scars.   
  
"Hello," Yugioh extended his hand in a formal greeting, but the man just stared at it and nodded his head. "Thank you very much for saving all of us."  
  
"Your welcome." the scarred one was polite and detached. "You are the King of Games, are you not?"  
  
"Yes," he was at a loss for words. How could one be so emotionless after such a frightening experiance? But then, the guy probably had his fair share of pain, as well.  
  
The taxi driver ran up to the young man, breaking the awkward silence. "Hey, kid! That was mighty impressive, but you still owe me 20,000 yen." The said smiled openly, but the scars made it look quite sinister. Or maybe he purposely did that? He handed the driver 13,000´.   
  
"You flipped your mile-to-yen ratio up, making me need to pay almost double the amount. You ought to be punished, but I shall be merciful this time." a glow under his hood caused the driver to shudder. The man threw back his hood to reveal the insignia of a third eye burning on his forhead under his dirty blond bangs. The driver grabbed the money, ran back to his car and drove away in a panic, nearly sideswiping an ambulance in the process.  
  
Yugioh grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him so they were face to face. "Who are you, and what do you want." he glared menicingly. The man handed him the dogtag around his neck and demanded a place to stay. With identification as a human, Yugioh had no choice to comply...but he knew that the man would pull something. He would keep a definate watch on him...  
  
*************  
  
"Here you go, hun." Bastet purred in Sethkare's ear. The poor man had been working day and night on that boom-thingy, and hadn't been sleeping or eating much. Surprising though, was the way Isis had said that he was dragged out of the Courthouse kicking and yelling profanity in protest against working on it. Isis was lying, most likely. Sethkare wasn't putting up a fight at all. In fact, he was even infusing the boom-thingy with his most powerful, destructive magic. Oh well, Isis was dead, so it didn't matter what she had said beforehand.  
  
She laughed silently in memory. Osiris was filled with rage, screaming curses in every language known to man and then some. It wasn't something anyone would want to hear. He swore to kill whoever put up the Mirror Force in the first place and eat their vital organs and drink their bodily fluids in celebration, then mount his head over the Courthouse.   
  
She raced up to her room after feeding her High Priest. In her room, playing with a toy on her bed, was her most prized posession. She glomped him. "Yuu-chan! Put down that stupid thing and play!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. The doll that he dropped rolled under the bed when the small angel started struggling.  
  
"Bastet-sama! Get off of me, please!" Lately Yuugi had this rebellious streak in him, making him quiet, sullen and uncooperative. He spent all his time either reading books on magic, or cheering Sethkare on when things got tough for him. Bastet was thrown away and trotted off, dejected, with her tail between her legs.   
  
Walking downstairs she stopped and pondered over the doll. Sethkare was the one who had suggested it. Her little Yuu-chan, as she had begun to call him, had greatfully obliged. Now the cat-goddess was very suspicious. Yuugi and Sethkare seemed to know each other very well...She growled angrily with the conclusion. Yuu-chan must of been spending a whole lot of time with the High Priest! She thumped one clawed fist in her open paw. [AN:...hand...thing...] She now understood why Yuugi was so grouchy. It was because Sethkare must have been rubbing off on the little boy! She huffed. 'I'll have to talk to the man later.'  
  
*************  
  
Yugioh stretched out in the chair. Across from him was a possible deal. Money was hard stressed these days. All over the world, wages for regular citizen's seemed to lower as the war progressed. Taxes rose dramatically to compensate the cost of ammo, artillery and the soldiers' food. This country's government (along with many others) was short on cash and had advertised their need to the high-powered corporate officials. It was frightening how young this 'big-shot' really was, though. He only looked to be about eleven. He controlled a company specializing in holographical sciences. Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Look, we're willing to give you a few hundred million and a share on our hologram patent if you just revoke the huge taxing on imports and exports for us all." the child was blunt and to-the-point, definately a stark contrast to his appearance.  
  
Yugioh smirked, "Suppose it was out of my hands? Would you just hand the money over?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that you're lying-"  
  
"I thought that a silver tongue was a businessman's best friend in this world."  
  
"You're the one who read it out in a press release!"  
  
"Losing your temper is bad for-"  
  
The child smirked, twisting his face to make him look more mature, "I'm the one supplying the money and giving you a chance to try our technology, if you haven't forgotten."  
  
'Damn, I've gone too far now.' The King of Games was having so much fun picking on the kid that he _did_ forget about the benefits of this deal. A share in Kaiba Corp's patent would let the government in on the skematics of the hologenerator, giving them illusions at their disposal. Holograms, being a foreign technology for the angels, would make an excellent weapon. Now the discussion was probably closed due to his stupidity. Mistakes on this fallen angel's part had cost lives. This was another one of them.  
  
The boy packed up his breifcase to leave. "Wait." Yugioh said, his voice firm and confident even though he knew he'd embarassed the hell out of himself. "The Japanese government will lift the tax for the money, and do one better." The boy's messy, black hair shook as he stopped. "We'll overlook only Kaiba Corporation when taxing rolls around."  
  
"So...This means you'll tax everyone but us?" The boy pondered for a moment.  
  
'As if he couldn't resist this opportunity.' The King of Games may have lost, but he also gained a victory on a much larger scale.  
  
"Sure!" He looked exactly like a little boy in a candy store. Minus the candy store. He pulled a double paged contract out of his silvery, metallic briefcase. He pointed to the bottom of the first page, "Sign here."  
  
Yugioh penned an odd signature, written in hyrogliphics rather than Japanese kanji. "Okay kid, your turn." The boy scrawled a messy signature, the ripped the two pages apart.  
  
"Your's is this one," he handed the fallen angel the first page, "and the copy sheet is mine." His eyes narrowed, "just so you don't try anything funny." Then the kid spun on his heel and left the room. Yugioh reread the contractand more importantly, the child's signature.  
  
'Kaiba Mokuba-san.'   
  
Mokuba...Where had he heard that name before? Of course! Mokuba was Sethkare's younger brother when he was reincarnated by accident! The King of Games rolled his eyes. 'Shit. Now I have two people to look out for.'  
  
**********  
  
Whoo! Mokuba's in here. And how are the humans going to use holo-technology? I HAVE NO IDEA! How about you, guys?  
  
Fingers: *squeaky, computerized voices* Ano...eto...  
  
Seto: *shivers* She talks to her fingers...Isn't that creepy, Yami?  
  
Yami: *crying rivers* AIBOU!  
  
Seto: -_-;;; Am I the only one sane in this damn fic?  
  
Fingers: *squeaky, computerized voices* Yup...Probably 'cause we're writing it...BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Seto: *backs away* Umm...yeah...Don't R&R and please flame us 'cause the authoress and her...eto...fingers...have gone mental...  
  
Fingers: Strike that, reverse it! BWAHAHA! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! 


	10. One Turn Kill

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Don't own any manga volumes. Don't own my little sister's cards. Boy, is my life pathetic.  
  
Sorry, I've got writer's block from Hell courtesy of Osiris. I have no idea how to kill him! Good God! He's made this chapter suck all the way ta Hell!  
  
Osiris: *rises out of the ground* Nyah, nyah! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Yami: Kisama! Shi! *flies to Osiris with rapier in hand and swipes blindly at Osiris*  
  
Well...that's one way to do it...Hey, leave some for me! *whacks Osiris with a rubber mallet from hammerspace* Merde! This is so much fun!  
  
Hammer: *hitting Os's head* Squeak! Squeak!   
  
Kisama= You bastard  
  
Shi= Die  
  
************  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler   
  
Chapter 8: One Turn Kill  
  
************  
  
At last, it was finished. The ellipical, golden orb shone in the light from the Courthouse windows. It had taken nearly a month to complete, but Sethkare had accomplished turning the Council's almost untouchable dreams into a tangeable reality. Something so powerful neither shield nor spell could stop. A weapon of such destruction that could wipe out all of the hated Yugioh's army when activated. Osiris was thrilled beyond words to have a chance to avenge the death of his beautiful wife and sister, Isis. Ra felt exactly the same broiling passion for blood churning inside him. He gave himself the honor of naming the bomb. One Turn Kill. Yugioh wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
Osiris walked down the purple, embroidered carpeting hallway to a shameful looking Sethkare. The green-skinned god smirked and lowered himself to whisper in the brunette's ear. "Thank you for eagerly aiding our cause, High Priest. You're little brother will carry his wonderful image of you to his grave."  
  
Sethkare's accidental reincarnation thrust great joy and sorrow upon his unfeeling heart, making weak and vulnerable to anything about Mokuba, but the insult didn't do the damage Osiris expected it to .Instead, the angel lifted his head and matched the god's smirk with his own. "Don't worry, Os-chan. You'll get what's coming to you very soon, you just wait."  
  
Osiris narrowed his eyes in a deadly glare and clapped his bandaged hands, making a muffled sound. "Take him away, he has served his purpose." The footmen dragged the unresisting angel out of the Courthouse. Bastet followed closely behind holding the hand of a very suspicious young angel. Members of the Council stared at them, for the group made for an ungainly procession. Ra was most interested in the last, the boy being so very familiar. He knew he'd seen him before, he just couldn't place when.  
  
**********  
  
"Matte! My wings weren't built for speed, remember?" the small, tri-haired boy yelled at the cat goddess. She glanced back, seeing Yuugi was right. His wings were built for strength and balance, not agility. Lucky for her, she had no wings. A transparent bubble of magic kept her aloft like every other god. She pointed up ahead with a wry smile and the boy giggled. In front the guards were having an extremely hard time with Sethkare.  
  
"We're far enough away, idiots! Put me down!" the footmen nodded, releasing the quick-tempered young man, not wanting to be near when he started using magic to prove his point. Bastet patted him on the shoulder, and nuzzled into the nape of his neck, much to his displeasure. She then fell back to Yuugi, and poked him playfully in the stomach.  
  
"C'mon, sweetie! Just use those battle clothes of yours!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" a look of sheepish enlightenment crossed his features at a bright ball of light covered him, signifying his transformation. In the place of his head-to-toe leather ensemble (that made Bastet swoon when he flaunted it) was a different, more comfortable looking outfit.   
  
The boy wore a white, sleeveless trenchcoat that reached just past his knees. There were two slits in the front, lined with gold. The jacket was open, and he wore no shirt, showing off the well-toned muscles Yuugi obtained during his rigorous training sessions with Bastet and Sethkare. Two identical belts hung from his slim hips, not so much to hold up his faded, blue jeans as for decoration. The leather shoes gave the look an almost casual air. The Sennen Puzzle hung from his neck on a leather thong, and a golden neck-belt, clasped with silver, blended it in perfectly with his golden gauntlets. [AN: *drools* I need a bucket.]  
  
One powerful flap of his wings sent the petit angel rocketing forward, his clothing, like all battle outfits made throughout time, gave him speed to cope with his weakness. The wind in his hair, whipping around his bangs and blowing in and out of his ears almost made him miss the cat call from Bastet. He scowled at her and fell in line next to Sethkare. "Hey," he said quietly, almost afraid of being too curious for his own good. "Are you gonna be alright?"  
  
The brunette turned to Yuugi, a tired look in his ice-blue eyes. "Yeah, just as soon as we get those bastards back. You're all set to go when they launch the One Turn Kill, ne?"  
  
"Aa, aa!" the boy seemed to bounce along beside the High Priest. "This'll damage their pride for sure!" Sethkare turned and gave the child a small smile.  
  
"Are you just in this to piss off Osiris now? I thought you had bigger priorities to attend to." Yuugi blushed for the first time for about five months. He knew what his comrade was hinting at. He was saved by the cat before Sethkare could pry, though.  
  
"Let's go home, Yuu-chan! Now that we can leave Seth-chan alone, I want to spend some quality time with you!" Bastet grabbed the struggleing boy's hand and sped off into the distance.  
  
Sethkare shook his head, downcast. "Pathetic. I hope the kid remembers to leave tonight, or else we're all screwed."  
  
**********  
  
The stars twinkled almost laughingly in the deep blackish-purple that was the midnight sky. Laughing at him, it seemed. The illusional technology had done very well in the latest battles, always saving them in a tough spot, but this time, the King of Games believed that it wouldn't work. After all, who could fight a god? Two weeks ago was the biggest disgrace in the entire history of the war. Not for his pride, but because of the loss of lives that had just been in vain.  
  
Set had shot blades across the ground, splitting the earth into giant rifts his soldiers couldn't cross. He then eliminated them group by group until Yugioh gave the order to retreat. While they were running, he fired upon them when their backs were turned with a sheet of energy that travelled along the ground like water. Most of the army was destroyed. Set had promised to be back in two weeks with even greater power. Today was the day. Yugioh sighed and suited up into his dragonscale armour, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. He had called Jounouchi and Honda's forces over. They arrived two days ago. Anzu's were facing difficulties of their own with all the secret strikes on military bases.   
  
He heard the sound of a door creaking open. "Oi." a deep, comforting voice said.  
  
"Konbawa, Jounouchi-kun. You're sure you know exactly what to do, ne? You don't want me to go over it again?"   
  
The concerned blonde walked up to the depressed fallen angel and placed a hand on his shoulder "Iie, don't worry, we'll be just fine."  
  
"B-but they aren't." he lost it then, all the pent up sorrow and lonliness overflowing the dam that was his personal bubble. His bangs hid the tears that spilled down his face. "They all died! Is this even worth it? What are we fighting for, if were all going to die, anyway? Is there a pupose for this, or is it just Fate playing one of her sick, twisted games again?" He turned and buried his face in the taller boy's shoulder. Jounouchi patted his back, said some reassuring words and let him cry for the first time in months. It worked and about twenty minutes later, Yugioh had his most determined game face on, ready and willing to desroy the opposing god with whatever he had.  
  
He turned to Jounouchi and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
His friend plastered on his goofyiest smile in return. "Hey, everyone needs a break some time or another."  
  
"Those are very wise words, but it's kind of frightening, because their coming from you, of all people."  
  
"Thanks-wait, what did you say?!" Yugioh just chuckled and ran out of the room. Straight into a soldier playing messanger. Set had landed, and it was time to even the odds.  
  
**********  
  
His squad had been placed with another small squad from Europe. He gazed silently while the other soldiers chatted in their untranslatable dialogue, just allowing himself to be calmed by their voices. Human companionship wasn't as bad as he had thought. The young man got up and left the large, makeshift tent that the soldiers were staying in until Set came. He walked under the moonless sky, trying to figure a way around the mass slaughter that would arrive with the god. He could predict that ordinary humans and the puny technology they possessed cound't even scratch the god most famous for commanding chaos as well as the desert. He stopped and sat on a granite slab that was unnaturally prodtruding from the ground. It was the only thing left of the small farm that had been on this very spot at the start of the war.  
  
He reached into his pocket and noticed the threads were fraying. 'Like us.' the analytical thought crossed his mind. 'Growing tired and weak day by day until we just crumble suddenly, without warning.' He sighed, then pulled out his duelling deck. He had enhanced it since the battle that was the downfall of Isis, but he couldn't find a card or combo strong enough to stop an unrelenting force like what the Council had planned. The One Turn Kill. Yes, he knew about Sethkare's bomb and his unwillingness to create it. He knew everything his master saw, for he was only a puppet in this game with stakes higher than even Ra imagined. He drew the first card in the neat pile. Mirror Force. Using the holy barrier, would only reflect the blast, but he had no knowledge of how far the One Turn Kill would travel before burning out. How many lives it would take before the energetic molecules would break apart. He didn't even know _if_ the molecules would burn out. It might be unstoppable...His eyes galzed over as he lapsed into thought.   
  
Unstoppable.   
  
That's it!  
  
He drew the next five cards in his deck and frowned. He wasn't powerful enough to envoke a Summon of this magnitude. His master would have to do it. He smiled under the cloth mouth cover and drew the Monster Replace Card. Fused with the correct magic, it could replace whatever the Summoner wanted, including people.  
  
*********  
  
The newborn beams of sunlight tickled at Yugioh's eyes as he soared high up in the air. He was waiting for Set to get here. Ultimately the worst part of a battle was not fighting, but waiting in trenches for the enemy to get their act together and show up. He thought it strange that Set wasn't there yet. He'd have bisect the messanger later.  
  
"Hey, look up there!" The shout was almost a whisper by the time it made it to his ears. He looked down and saw the tiny figurine of a man pointing to something off in the distance. He looked along the line and in no time at all found the small golden glint of something up high, falling to earth at a sound-barrier breaking speed. He tipped his wings forward to fly closer to the curiousity, but another very empty and detached voice stopped him.  
  
"Yugioh, don't go near it." the young man's voice carried at the same volume as someone speaking five feet away. The King of Games folded his wings and dropped to where he was standing.   
  
"Why not? Do you know something I don't?" The fallen angel's voice carried a bitterness reserved only for the scarred man.  
  
"Obviously, if I told you not to go near it I know what the thing is." He stopped and looked towards the object. "Run. It's going to explode."  
  
"What-" But Yugioh was cut off by the battlefields's transformation from the ruins of a long abandoned farm to a blank nothingness. The heat that followed nearly melted Yugioh's skin off. That was followed by a subtle rumbling. Some soldiers looked back and forth, puzzled, unable to make sense of the unusual event. A group of horrific screams vibrated through the air as random people were disintigrated. First skin, then muscle and finally down to bone, being eaten away like acid. The young man turned to Yugioh.   
  
"This is what I was talking about." He held up a single card. It glowed and vanished. "It is my time." the young man said flatly. A yellow light surrounded him. Instead of his skin being devoured quickly, small bits of the outer layer broke of and were eaten, little by little. He then just spontaniously combusted.  
  
Suddenly, a nauseating sensation lurched in the pit of Yugioh's stomach. Burning pain ricocheted through every cell in his body. He felt feverish, but at the same time he was shivering from the cold. All of a sudden it felt as if he were upside-down, blood rushing to his head as he fell to the undefined ground. His eyes stung and everything seemed to go dark and blindingly bright. He heard a familiar scream, and recognized it as his own. Is this how he was going to die?  
  
He felt something warm touch his shoulder. 'Jounouchi?' No, his hand was larger, more firm. It was someone else, whispering soothing endearments and now gathering him up into their arms. It was someone else who screamed "Exodia! Obliterate!" Someone else who screamed his denounced nickname in horror. "Yami-chan!"  
  
He could feel the person, yet couldn't. His head was reeling in confusion and nausea. The last thing he felt was a soft, warm seal over his lips, giving him the air he forgot to take in...  
  
*********  
  
Well, there you have it! My 8th chapter and the worst one in the history of Angel's Blood. The biggest disgrace in fic history. (Actually, I wouldn't go that far.) I blame it myself forgetting every idea b/c I didn't write it down!  
  
Yami: It _was_ very pathetic. I nearly died. And my Aibou's already dead! *cries*  
  
???: Aw, shaddup! At least you're in a fic. I have never been mentioned in all of the fanfics Bishiehuggler has read, and she's read a helluva lot.  
  
Well, then I'll make you my muse! Just tell us who you are.  
  
???: *rips of the huge black coat* Ore wa Kaiba Noah-kun desu ka.  
  
OMG Noah-chan! *glomps* You're the cutest damn character after Yuugi, and Mokuba! I can't believe no one's ever written about you!  
  
Noah: Hey, they never talk about Ryuuji Otogi, either. I can see why. In the dub they call him Duke Devlin. How pathetic can 4Kids get? Haven't they ever heard of normal names?  
  
I don't get Kids WB, so I wouldn't know. Maybe someone could tell me? And what's Malik's dubbed name, or have you gotten that far?   
  
Noah: There's a rumor going around that it's Terrance. *cover's ears for upcoming scream*  
  
*screams* WHAT?! TERRANCE? YOU'RE KIDDING!  
  
Noah: Hey, it's just a rumor-  
  
*in fake British accent, screaming at the top of her lungs* HI I'M TERRANCE! COULD YOU PLEASE PASS THE TEA AND CRUMPETS WHILE I STAB THE FUCK OUTTA YOU?! *finishes hyperventilating* *regular voice* I'm better now. It can't possibly be true, anyways. 4Kids just has to have more sense than that. *looks at Noah, whose now 15 ft. away, lying on the ground* Oops! Sorry! R&R and please tell me that Noah-chan's wrong! PLEASE! *cries 'cause she's a huge Malik fan*  
  
Some not very good pics of Noah (hey, I deleted the site with all the best ones, give me a break!):  
  
http://plaza22.mbn.or.jp/~CGarden/king/img/20.html  
  
http://members.tripod.co.jp/nnf7/pict/cd/d10.html 


	11. Yuugi

Disclaimer: A little too busy to own Yugioh right now.  
  
*cries* Stupid project! This chapter is so short! I'm sorry! The reason for that and not updating is a stupid project due in 1 and a half weeks, and it's worth 10% of mah overall mark! Holy! I still have all the corrections, good copy and hand drawn (badly done) illustrations to do! AAARRRGGGHHH! *tears hair out* Maybe aftterwards I'll tear it down and add to it. There isn't much fluff in it, sorry.  
  
PS Someone said (2 weeks ago -_-;;;) that they were only at the "Blackthorn" part in Yugioh. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! Please tell me!  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler (if it wasn't, it'd be done by now XD)  
  
Chapter 9: Yuugi  
  
The first thing Yugioh noticed, was that his nose itched, but he felt too tired to scratch it. He tried to wiggle it instead, but it only made the irritation worse. He groaned and rolled over, wanting some peace and quiet, for the fallen angel noticed the air was cold and water was running nearby. When he felt something cool and damp touch his forehead, his went off and his eyes jerked open, frightening a person next to him enough into dropping the cloth. The bedridden King of Games attempted to get up, but every muscle in his stomach seemed to stretch unnaturally, giving him cramps and making him fall back onto the soft matress.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu," someone whispered gently into his ear, filled with affection and warmth. "I was wondering when you would wake up." the owner of the voice giggled, making Yugioh smile and look up.  
  
"Nani core? Yuugi?!" he once again tried to get up, with more urgency, but all his muscles contracted again, making him moan in pain and flop down again. Two soft arms wrapped around his shoulders, fixing his position. Then a small hand ran its fingers through his hair. "Yuugi, you're alright!"  
  
Yuugi giggled again. "Of course!" he smiled wryly, "Don't you have any faith?" At the pinkening of the fallen angel's cheeks, Yuugi burst into a fit of real, all out, harmonic laughter, lowering himself down to kiss Yugioh's forehead, then resting his head on the young man's shoulders. "Yami."  
  
"Hikari," he whispered as tears threatened to overflow, "I thought you were dead." He looked at the Sennen Puzzle around the small boy's neck. "How come you didn't answer when I called for you?" His voice began to crack, so he stopped and just let the crystalline tears fall. 'How could Yuugi just ignore me like that?' He felt something warm and wet through the fabric of his shirt, signifying Yuugi was suffering just as much.  
  
"I just couldn't! If the Council found out, well..." he sniffled a bit and Yugioh ran his hand through the boy's hair again. Then he grabbed the little one and pulled him close with the realization.  
  
"Wait! The Council?! That means you're an-"   
  
"-angel," Yuugi finished as the broad white wings unfurled like a dream and settled, one over Yugioh, the other draped over the side of the bed. Yami nuzzled the wings gently, letting the warmth from the feathers heat his body up. "I found out that dying wasn't so bad. It only-"  
  
"-hurts until your body shuts down." they both stated in unision. Yugioh smiled. "You've heard the saying, too, ne?" the angel nodded, "I guess that's obvious, being up there so long..." He trailed off, unable to express the strong feelings of relief, mixed with need at that point. Too bad he didn't know Yuugi felt they same way. They both were at a loss for words that they lay in the same position for quite some time, just allowing the other to memorize their presence again.  
  
"Suimasen, are you done?" a voice whispered from near the door. The two heavenly beings made noises of agreement and a home nurse walked in, along with Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu, who had just arrived. The three settled themselves respectively in some chairs by the bed.  
  
"Oi, Yami, Yuugi." Jounouchi nodded to the boys, who were still on the bed together.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu." It was Yuugi who answered. "How are the other soldiers doing?"  
  
"Well, they need medical attention. Don't you have some other cards to help?"  
  
"Why yes, Honda. Yuugi has that Mystic Elf he can use. Ne, Yuugi?" Anzu asked through gritted teeth. What the hell was the kid doing with the object of her affection, anyway? [AN: *rolls eyes* Hmm...I wonder...Ama.] Yuugi slowly got up and walked out of the room, Yami groaning and instantly missing his warmth. Anzu immediately jumped up and pulled the covers over him. "Wouldn't want you to catch cold, now would we?"  
  
Jounouchi internally groaned. Personally, he thought Yuugi and Yugioh would make a good couple. He'd have to play matchmaker later. [AN: ^_^] After Yugioh finally pushed Anzu off of him, they began to discuss their progress and battle tactics for an upcoming assault.  
  
*********[AN: Has anyone noticed I don't do enough for Jounouchi-tachi? They've only got a couple of lines together!]***********  
  
Sethkare put the Sennen Rod in its sheath on his hip. Then he placed a few pairs of modern Earth clothes into a small suitcase. The trip would be long, but it would be easy to leave, considering that Bastet was still bawling her eyes out about "Yuu-chan." He smirked, knowing how irritated Yuugi had gotten over the nickname. Lucky he wasn't here to listen to the cat goddess cry it continuously.  
  
That Shigutsu[1] was an extremely good idea on his part, though. Able to be controlled on the sending end and can replace his master with only slightly less power, making it excellent in battle. Also could switch places with the puppeteer at any place and time. He sighed, wondering if he should have made one for himself, but it would have been difficult with all the magic guards around. They could sense even the smallest spells and cancel them out in a matter of nanoseconds, if there were enough of them. He was smart to have made one for the little one in advance.  
  
He picked up the silverish suitcase and walked out the front door, stretching his wings. This would be a long and strenuous trip, and if he was caught, the Council would most certinally kill him. But it was all worth it if he could just see Mokuba again.  
  
*********  
  
*sigh* Owari.  
  
Yami: NANI?! That was so fucking short!  
  
It's the project, I told you already! I have no time!  
  
Noah: Hey, even I'm understanding and I'm never nice.  
  
*snort* Yeah, I kinda figured that out.  
  
Yami: But I didn't kiss my aibou, or anything!  
  
For the love of all things holy! All you want to do is get Yuugi in the sack! Be patient!  
  
Yami&Yuugi: *sheepish grin*  
  
Noah&Bishiehuggler: -____-;;;   
  
R&R, no flames, it's not mah fault. I know! I'll write an extra long one later on! ^_^ That's a great idea!  
  
Suimasen=Excuse me, in a very polite text. (Like there's any other way.) Ama=Bitch! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
[1] Anyone watch/read original Inu Yasha? The ORIGINAL? Undubbed/not translated by Viz? Well, a Shigutsu (which may or may not be spelled right XD) is a puppet/voodoo doll thingie that acts just like the real puppeteer. It's always used by Naraku, cause he's a hot, bishounen coward. 


	12. On Fights and Reunions

Disclaimer: Starter deck- $20   
  
Subbed Videos: $15   
  
Manga Box Set: $280   
  
Watching your mother have a seizure after asking her for all this cash: Priceless  
  
Some things money can't buy, for everything else there's Master Card. Too bad I don't own one.  
  
***********  
  
Noah: Hey, onna! Where are you?! *finds Bishiehuggler*  
  
*cowers in the corner* The reviewers are gonna kill me! *shivers in fear*  
  
Noah: They can't.  
  
?_? Huh? Io non comprendo.  
  
Noah: -_____-;;; You also can't speak Italian. What I mean is, you have to keep turning out chapters, so they can't lay a finger on you because you can threaten to never update.  
  
*cries* But I'm too nice to threaten!  
  
Noah: *snorts* Maybe Jounouchi can teach you how to beg for mercy.  
  
Jou: NANI?! I'M NOT A DOG!  
  
*glomps Jou* Plleeeaaaaassseeee teach me! *cries a river that could drown the world*  
  
Jou: :S Ummmm...Gggrrrr. Fine. Let's see how pathetic you can get.  
  
THANKIES! *turns to reviewers* Umm...This chapters gonna suck...so, um...yeah.  
  
Jou: No, your supposed to cry and apologize over and over again!  
  
Oh, sorry. *And so Bishiehuggler's difficult training begins...(sounds like the beginning of some RPG or something -____-)*  
  
**********  
  
Angel's Blood  
  
By: Bishiehuggler  
  
Chapter 11: On Fights and Reunions  
  
**********  
  
"Hikari! You know I don't want you fighting, so why do you deliberatly go out to catch spies?!"   
  
"Why not? I'm not hurting anything!"  
  
"You're not seeing the point. You might get yourself hurt!"  
  
"That's right. I might. You don't know if I'm going to get hurt or not!"  
  
"AND NEITHER DO YOU!"  
  
Yuugi growled in defiance, but said nothing in retaliation as he trudged up to his room. They had been getting into many quarrels over this subject, Yuugi wanting to help fight, Yugioh being over-protective. The tri-haired boy flopped face first onto his soft bed, the rational emotions of love and understanding being repressed under anger for being treated like a porcelain doll.  
  
'Let's lock him up, then he'd understand.' Tears of frustration began to dampen the pillow. 'Yami-chan doesn't understand how much training Sethkare has put me through just or this occasion!' He abruptly lifted his head. "So da!" He thundered downstairs with a wide smirk on his face. [AN: Picture Yuugi smirking...Kawaii, ne?]  
  
"Yami-chan-" He froze to see Yugioh sitting on a chair at the small kitchen table, head in his hands, looking utterly exhausted. The little teen frowned as he crept up to the fallen angel silently to layed his head on the other's shoulder. Yugioh turned to Yuugi, letting him see the bags under his eyes and the pale tinge of his face. "Yami-chan..." The angel wrapped his arms around Yugioh's neck and planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
Yugioh responed by pulling Yuugi onto his lap and whispering an apology into his ear. "Does this mean you've given up?" He asked, a pleading tone in his voice.  
  
"Not exactly..." Yuugi trailed off, the smirk spreading back across his face. "I have a proposition for you-"  
  
"Why does it feel like I'm going to regret this?"  
  
The angel pouted, which made his counterpart unable to keep a small chuckle from escaping. "Just hear me out, Ok?" Yugioh laid back in his chair and beckoned the boy to continue. "I was wondering if you could test me, then, if I prove worthy, I can go out on the field. If you refuse, well, I'll just keep sneaking out."   
  
Yugioh grimaced. His little angel getting hurt was the last thing he wanted and if he was on the field, he could protect Yuugi. The King of Games smiled at Yuugi and said, "What will you do if you lose?"  
  
"I won't. You don't even know what weapon I use, yet I know all your spells and style from when I was alive. Datte, if I do lose, I'll stop trying to prove myself." That seemed to satisfy the other. He let Yuugi down and stood up, walking over to the front door. He stood on the threshold and smirked, making Yuugi blush slightly.   
  
"We'll fight tomorrow. You have a day to back out." The fallen angel turned and left the house. 'He won't win.'  
  
***********  
  
Yuugi walked into the arena in awe. In a single day, Yugioh had managed to erect a crystal palace of sorts, shining walls thick with spells to make sure any magic used wouldn't bounce back and hurt the bystanders and competetors alike. The pink facets reflected every color shot at it, distorting the image of something simple to a beautiful masterpiece. Yuugi walked up the small steps to the ring, which was about the size of a football field, and the ceiling was about 20 feet high, making flying slghtly hazardous with an angels' wingspan. The teen wrinkled his nose in the realization that it was to become his hindrance, his wings being a more akward shape than Yugioh's. He leapt of the ground and made a few laps around the boundaries, finding that it would be difficult to adjust to.  
  
"You ready yet?" Yugioh called from on the glassy floor. The angel tipped his wings and spiralled to the left side of the arena, his starting spot. Yami walked calmly to the right, unfurling his wings and readying his rapier, swinging it a few times to test its weight. He turned to Yuugi and raised an eyebrow, for the boy was carrying no weapon and wasn't even in fighting stance. "Hikari?"  
  
"Good luck to you, Yami." was all he said in return, making the signal that he was starting. The angel hopped off the ground and immediately disappeared, making the King of Games smile. The crystal walls weren't only for absorbing rampant spells...He saw Yuugi's broken figure up high. With a powerful downward sweep of his wings, he was up to the ceiling and winding his left hand back for a punch. Instead of being successful, his chest met the blunt back end of a spear, none too gently, either. "Yami-kun, you didn't think I'd be that foolish, did you?" The King of Games grimaced a little, rubbing his ribs. He decided that his Hikari shouldn't be taken too lightly.  
  
***********  
  
A few onlookers were attempting to get in while there were still spaces on the floor in the crystal sparring ring. The room was a buzz as people placed their bets on either angel. Jounouchi snorted in disgust as a few girls giggled over the two, turning to see Anzu do the exact same with some of her friends. 'Stupid girl, always trying to screw Yuugi and Yami up. It's hell just to keep her away from them both.' He twisted his back to scour the crowds for Honda, who was running very late. "How did there get to be so many people here? I thought this was a private competition."  
  
"As long as there is breath in these bodies, word will carry." A low, gravelly voice responded to the musings. Jounouchi turned to come face to face with the cold blue eyes of a young man about his age. The other tilted his long neck up, back to the show, as Jounouchi gazed on, making note of the mysterious air that was present around him. Getting suspicious, the blonde wrote every small detail into his memory, from the boy's deep blue trenchcoat to the way his brown hair hung around his eyes. The other looked back at him, frowning. Jounouchi immediatly turned back to looking for Honda, embarrased. The other smirked. 'You'll be seeing a lot more of me. Don't you worry.'  
  
He turned back up to watch as Yuugi blocked Yugioh's repeated rapier thrusts, then retaliate with his own pattern. He smiled proudly, 'Yugioh has always been fair, this is no exception. He'll have to let Yuugi fight.' He covered his eyes and shrunk back automatically as the King of Games used a blinding light to temporarily stun Yuugi, knocking the long spear out of the boy's hands and sending it crashing to the ground. 'Took long enough.' He knew Yugioh was much better than Yuugi, but the young angel had kept in practice, putting up an excellent fight. As some cheered and others departed, he, with the unknown blonde, stretched themselves and walked over to the two combatants.  
  
As good opponents would, they shook hands and bowed. "Well?" Yuugi asked with all the impatience of a four-year-old.  
  
"Fine," was Yugioh's simple statement. "But you have to stay near me!"  
  
Yuugi smiled and hugged him. "That's what I was planning from the beginning." He saw the brunette striding over to them and called out, "Sethkare-kun!" making Yugioh gape. The High Priest smirked slightly in acknowledgement before turning to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Where's my itouto?"  
  
***********  
  
Owari!  
  
Noah: *pulls out Yuugi's spear* Keep going!  
  
Yuugi: Hey! Leggo my spear! *grabs it from Noah* I'm gonna make it prettiful!  
  
All: Huh? *watches as Yuugi ties a ribbon on it and holds it up in a salute pose*  
  
Aaaawww! Now that's kawaii! I love his lil' fighting uniform!  
  
Yami: ^_______^ No one is kawaiier than my aibou!  
  
Yuugi: *blushes and smiles*  
  
All: AAAAWWWWW!  
  
R&R and no flames, ppplllleeeeeaaaaasssseee! I know you hate me for not updating, but show some mercy! 


End file.
